


Legacy

by Oxyz



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6393196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxyz/pseuds/Oxyz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There’s too much me as Darth Vader in him,” Anakin realizes feeling burning bitterness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Since the day he had rested in peace Anakin feels happy. After death time is flowing different for him, he doesn't know how much has passed, has it been one year or ten long years. But one day he feels something. He already had this feeling before but not as strong as this time. Force is calling him, desperately trying to show him what he probably doesn’t want to see. Force works in mysterious ways; he knows that quite right to deny.

“Alright, I’m ready. Lead me,” he thinks and closes his eyes. To open them seeing dead bodies. So many innocent children murdered by the hand of another one. He sees the boy who did it. It’s because of him the Force wanted to show Anakin what’s going on.

“Why me? Why should I see all this?” he wants to ask but he already knows the answer.

Because the boy is Ben Solo, his descendant, his grandson. Anakin’s blood is in his veins just like Anakin’s painful loneliness and despair inside his head. Confused child, lead by the dark side from now.

“There's too much me as Darth Vader in him,” Anakin realizes feeling burning bitterness.

A story always repeats. Every next generation shall either learn from done mistakes or do their own to find out which one is a right way to go. An obsession of living is a choice you have. Possibilities you can use. Dead can’t make choices, poor or not.

Anakin doesn’t want to see the world of living anymore. Nevermore, perhaps. He closes his eyes again and goes away to nowhere.

He has no right to lead anyone. Everyone. He’s silent watchman and that’s the point. One day he’s only going to see how it will be ended.


End file.
